To Rescue Me
by Tsuki Dream
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are ambushed by Akatsuki while on a mission. A girl comes along and tries to help them, but she gets taken herself! Now they all have to escape. Each girl is haunted by their own past, will they give in to love or run away from it?
1. Chapter 1

To Rescue Me

Hey gang! Sorry I haven't been around. Amongst moving and my computer completely dying, life has been an adventure. Good news though! I decided to just suck it up and buy a new computer! Which is working marvellously and I feel REALLY bad for neglecting you all so I will do my best to try and unearth my notebooks that had all the updates and new chapters written within them, hopefully they will come to you soon! In the meantime, please enjoy this as compensation for your waiting! The only thing I own from this is my new character Chihiro! This is my first time at introducing an original character so let me know how I do!

* * *

><p>To Rescue Me<p>

Chapter one:

Sakura and Hinata jumped from branch to branch with adrenaline and chakra fuelled speed. They _had_ to get away from their pursuers or it would be all over. Over the years the two girls had grown close, and Sakura had helped her become more confident, mostly.

"Sakura they're gaining on us." Hinata spoke with all seriousness.

"We aren't going to be able to keep this pace up for much longer Hinata. We are both injured and running out of energy." Sakura did a quick mental calculation of how much longer they would be able to keep up for and the medic's diagnosis was not that optimistic.

"Should we turn and try to fight them off?" Hinata suggested. They were both breathing heavily from over-exerting themselves.

"We don't even know who they are or what they want. As far as you could tell while we were on our mission is that they picked up on our chakra signature and diverted their course due to curiosity. We are far from, home with no back-up and our mission is now a complete failure. Are they still masking their chakra's?" Sakura asked her friend. Hinata activated her byakugan and her eyes widened in horror. Deactivating it she turned to sakura with worry.

"Sakura, they got close enough for me to see who it is! Its Uchiha Itachi and his partner!" She spoke with worry evident in her soft voice. Sakura's own eyes widened in fear and realization. She glared ahead of her.

"If the Akatsuki are chasing us when we didn't attack them and Naruto isn't with us, then they must want something. We may as well just stop and confront them. At this point we won't be able to escape and if they catch us and we continue to try and run away, who knows what will happen. Put your mask on, lets drop into that clearing there and wait." Sakura spoke with authority. Hinata nodded and together they put their ANBU masks back into place and dropped down into a small dirt clearing surrounded by trees and they turned to face the direction that their pursuers came from.

"I don't think the Hokage would want us confronting them Sakura…" Hinata spoke quietly, fingering the end of her ponytail that was slung over her shoulder, in nervousness. Sakura ran a worried hand through her own cropped short pink tresses.

"I know Hinata, Tsunade didn't quite think this mission through. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission to try and discover Sasuke's whereabouts, she probably had no idea that the Akatsuki would be there… so for now this is all we can do. We'll just have to play this one situation at a time." She whispered back to her friend with an agitated tone laced through her words. With that said both Kunoichi stood still waiting for the Akatsuki to show up.

They didn't have to wait long.

As the two advanced upon their prey like the predators they were, the two glanced at each other briefly, unsure of how they would be able to get out of this one.

Kisame smirked and crossed his large muscular arms. He cocked his head to glance at them curiously and then turned towards his silent partner.

"Why do you suppose they stopped, eh Itachi?" Hoshigaki Kisame spoke with an almost sadistic humor tainting his powerful voice. Itachi's gaze never strayed from Sakura's fox mask covered face. She in turn couldn't tear her own eyes away from the all too familiar red eyes that had been haunting her dreams and plaguing her mind since her and Naruto's run in with Sasuke a few months ago. She knew that this was not Sasuke… no Itachi was far more powerful than Sasuke could only hope for.

There was no escape.

The shark-man's wide grin only seemed to support that fact.

* * *

><p>So There is chapter one. My character won't be introduced until the third chapter, as she has an important part to play in that chapter with how she is introduced. She does have some background history with the two girls from a while ago... but anyways! It was a lot shorter of a chapter than I had thought it would be. Anyways since I haven't found my notebooks for the other chapters yet, this is kind of just a way of telling everyone I'm still here, sorry for the wait and I haven't forgotten about you guys.<p>

~Tsuki Dream


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Curious people. Here is chapter 2 of To Rescue Me. Hopefully you'll enjoy. Tell me what you think, and don't forget to review!

And I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>The air was tense as no further words were exchanged. Sakura crossed her arms in a stubborn and determined pose. Both Akatsuki members noticed this as well as the calming and worried hand that Hinata placed onto Sakura's forearm. This told the men exactly how the situation was going to go down. One was willing to die fighting and the other was willing to go on their terms and possibly escape later, however both girls were konoha kunoichi and more than loyal to each other, if nothing else.<p>

Kisame decided to speak up first.

"There is only one option here." He said with a predatory grin," You will come with us willingly.

"And what gives you the right to assume we won't try and fight you?" Sakura said hotly, nothing short of verbally defiant. She didn't move otherwise.

"Because you know you are overpowered here, Haruno Sakura. You have both been expending your energy for a few hours now. You do not have the energy to fight us." Itachi spoke calmly and with a knowing assurance. His knowing and all too blunt words really irritated Sakura up.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" She yelled and with a chakra enhanced punch she slammed her fist into the ground, creating a large fissure of earth shooting towards the two. They easily dodged and appeared behind the two girls who spun to face them, only one of which that was willing to fight them.

Sakura was about to throw another punch when Hinata's voice stopped her.

"Sakura, no!" Sakura froze and noticed exactly where Itachi was. He was standing behind Hinata and had a Kunai to her throat. She felt Kisame shift behind her and knew that if she tried anything she would get ripped clean in two with Samehada and Hinata would get her throat slit. She didn't let up her defensive crouch, but she didn't attack either. Itachi's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I won't hesitate to kill her Sakura. The Akatsuki wishes to make a deal with you and we don't necessarily need your friend, but so long as you agree to cooperate we will keep her alive." Itachi spoke with no emotion to his voice.

"You are monsters. Why the hell would I ever agree to do anything for you." She bit out with hostility. She took a menacing step forewards and Itachi pricked Hinata's neck, making a small rivulet of blood flow down her neck slowly. The action had the desired effect when the angry kunoichi stopped her advance and didn't move a muscle.

"You are not loyal to us, you are correct, but you are loyal to your friends. Why else would you be out here searching for Sasuke, Sakura." She stood up slowly with her fists clenched, the only indicator of her emotional pain at the mention of the traitor she had once loved. Itachi knew if he pressed a little bit further she would break and Kisame and himself would have won this round.

"But you won't find him… I battled with my pathetic little brother and I now have his eyes, which was the only solution for my deteriorating eyesight, and for the ultimate sharingan technique. Sasuke died a traitor to Konoha." Instead of the girl going berserk with rage, like he had though she would at the confession, she dropped her head and her hands hung limp at her sides. That news had broken her entire resolve. Itachi removed his kunai from Hinata's throat. Hinata turned to him in question.

"Take your mask off." He demanded. Hinata readily complied, worried for her friends sudden change in demeanor. Either she was really hurt, or she was going to do something stupid.

Once her pale eyes landed on Itachi, his own widened in brief surprise. But only Kisame knew him well enough to notice.

"You are a member of the Hyuuga clan? Hinata if I remember correctly." At her hesitant nod he seemed to form a quick plan.

"We will keep our word to you and we won't harm you in any way if you choose to cooperate, we may have use for you as well, Hinata." He said.

She couldn't leave Sakura, her friend needed her and if she left there was no way to get help quickly enough, besides if she attempted to leave she would be killed rather quickly. If she stayed they could very well use her against Sakura to make her cooperate, but it seemed the only choice she had.

"I understand." She spoke softly and looked towards the ground. Itachi nodded his approval of her decision and then walked towards Sakura.

Kisame quickly pulled Sakura's mask off her face just as Itachi flashed to her side. She looked up at him in surprise only to get caught in his sharingan eye. Realizing what was happening she started using a counter-technique that Kakashi had taught her. She started gathering chakra into her optical nerve so as to stop the illusion technique, Itachi realized what she was doing and signalled to Kisame without taking his eyes off her.

"Kisame, her chakra." Kisame had grabbed onto Hinata's arm just to make sure she wouldn't try to run off. He calmly walked up to Itachi and Hinata watched in horror as he used his free arm to easily haul the heavy sword off his back and swung it towards Sakura's neck. She watched as the sword stopped just as it touched her skin, miraculously not drawing blood or taking her head off. She watched as Sakura immediately slowed in her struggles. Hinata quietly activated her byakugan to see why and noticed that the sword was sucking out her chakra. Before either could notice she dispelled her jutsu. She had agreed to cooperate, but that didn't mean she couldn't gather information in the process.

She watched helplessly as her friend finally succumbed to the sharingan's powerful genjutsu. Itachi easily caught her and held her over his shoulder. Itachi took the lead and kisame nudged her gently, gesturing for her to follow him.

Hinata noticed at some point before the sun set for the night that they were travelling east from the Sound country border, but most of her attention was on her friend, activating her byakugan unnoticed every once in a while to check on her friends well being. Then the sun disappeared and the world was clocked in a quiet dark blanket.

After a few hours Hinata was beginning to grow tired. Kisame noticed this and stopped and turned to her.

"I can carry you." He spoke as quietly as his deep rumbling voice would allow. She looked up at him warily. He chuckled and flashed her his trademark smirk.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything. You are the one who is cooperating with us, even if it is only for your friend's sake. Besides we can't have you knowing exactly where we're going. We would have to knock you out eventually." Hinata was surprised with the familiarity of which he spoke to her. When she gave a hesitant nod, he scooped her up and simultaneously tapped her at the base of the back of her neck with chakra to nock her out. He looked up at Itachi and then the two nodded to each other and took off with chakra enhanced speed towards their goal.

At some point in the middle of the night they came across an old abandoned shack that they sought refuge in for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Hey, so I tried to make this chapter as interesting as possible, but it was necessary to further the story along. Next chapter will be more exciting hopefully. :)<p>

~Tsuki Dream


End file.
